Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/4 October 2017
06:33 brb 07:27 Hi 07:27 if you go on my userpage, there is a poll about discussions 07:27 Everything is going wrong! 07:28 oh and check out the bottom of my user talk page, you'll never believe they have the cheek to ask such a thing 07:28 At this rate, that Pinkachu will want me to step down so she can have all the power here 07:31 I am glad that they like Brickipedia and are interested in its development, but have they no constraint? 07:31 Everything 07:32 Is going wrong 07:32 I know 07:32 PM, lol 07:33 What I hate about discussions, is that they look like a mobile Wikia app 07:33 yes, over half of viewers are on mobiles, but the majority of editors are on desktop. And forums are for users, not viewers 07:34 The forums look like something from wikia, discussions don't. Also, how will I get messages out to people now? 07:35 I have lost 07:35 My inspiration 07:36 Forums are going to be dead 07:36 My wife is somewhere away 07:36 Well I will encourage people to use them right up until the end 07:36 Dadaw is not her 07:37 if people keep using them across the network, then fandom will see that they are not doing a good thing 07:37 *here 07:37 They should inform us of the pros and cons, and leave them for the administration to decide 07:37 Of course Dadaw is not your wife (laugh) 07:37 Yea, he hasn't been here all evening 07:42 What about my idea of bloglist? 07:43 Could you elaborate on that? 07:45 I made a template. 07:46 It can be put between Themes and News. 07:47 k 07:48 I can't do it, cause I don't have rights. 07:49 I want the stuff Yada is doing sorted before I look at anything ne 07:49 w 07:49 How many votes do you have? 07:50 Two. 07:50 Yada and Toa. 07:50 Well you see, that puts me in a difficult position 07:50 What exactly? 07:51 Can't you do this? 07:51 Put that, I mean. 07:51 I agree with your bid for rights, but two people doesn't really show me that the community are in agreement 07:53 The request can stay on the page for a while, if anyone else sees it and votes then I will take another look, but for now, it would be unfair to promote someone based off two votes 07:54 For example, when I ran for Admin when we replaced the inactive admins, I got seven votes in a week 07:54 I only mean, that if you could place that thing. 07:55 For me, someone will vote. 07:55 You mean me voting? 07:56 No. 07:56 I honestly don't think it would be proper of me 07:56 You placing bloglist 07:56 Tell me more about it 07:56 Between Themes and News sections. 07:57 What do you need to do, is to copy a header and write in there «Blogs» 07:57 Then, after that, you place Template:Bloglist 07:59 HOi mate 07:59 But what does it even do? 07:59 Hi 07:59 Hi 08:00 Did you vote yet Lav? 08:00 For what? 08:00 It shows, what recent blogs were written. 08:00 For the guy's name 08:00 Sorry if i'm a bit afk, the Apprentice is back on BBC 1 08:00 And lets you write your own. 08:01 That data can be found in recent changes 08:01 It's a good idea, but we just don't need it 08:01 Not everyone looks there. 08:02 Unlike the head page. 08:02 Seriously, it needs that. 08:02 It only takes a second mate, i'll leave a link in PM for you 08:05 The first page, what all new users look at, is a head page. 08:06 What are you guys talking about? 08:07 About bloglist for the main page. 08:08 k 08:09 Brb 08:09 Probably 08:09 Or gtg 08:09 I hope, that brb 08:10 k 08:14 How're you? 08:16 good 08:18 Hart 08:18 ...... 08:18 You asked for my vote, so I cast it 08:19 That's wonderful 08:32 What do you think of the new discussions feature 2017 10 04